


Noticed

by Iris14



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Septiplier (YouTube)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris14/pseuds/Iris14
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Mandopony.~Foxy was always pushed aside, just because he couldn't speak (in a language anyone understood) and couldn't play. He also thought Bonnie was beautiful.~John Snyder was a security guard that knew everything. Well, almost everything.~Tim is a young boy with two dads and a sister. He gets bullied a lot, but that didn't stop him from giving a smile to everyone around him (except the bullies of course).





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late/gifts).



> Please read the summary. You'll be less confused.

Tim was very excited when his Dad said he could have his ninth birthday party at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His excitement was dampened when Pa objected, saying that "Robots aren't to be trusted." 

Dad replied with, "Honey, you seem to forget I worked for them not too long ago."

"For a week!" Pa raised his voice.

Dad raised his in return. "Yeah, and I stopped 'cause a murder happened!"

They both took a deep breath, and Tim took this opportunity to speak up. "Please, Pa?"

Pa sighed, then nodded. "Ok, I trust you, Mark." He walked to the kitchen to cook dinner, while Dad hugged Tim.

"Don't worry, my little biscuit. They won't hurt you." Tim smiled and hugged his dad, then ran off to help with dinner.

* * *

John looked away from the screaming kids in front of the stage to the Pirate Cove corner. Foxy was sulking again. All the parents were worried that he would hurt their children with his sharp hook. It didn't help that he spoke no English, only communicating in growls and barks. 

John walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. No one was looking, so Foxy turned and hugged him, crying. John closed the curtain behind him, just in case.

This was just another day at Freddy Fazbear's. Maybe tomorrow would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think "Pa" is what Jack calls his dad, I'm not certain. If you know, tell me and I will change things accordingly.
> 
> *UPDATE: I realized that if Mark was in FNAF 1, and it burned down, then Foxy wouldn't be available for parents to shelter their kids from, along with other important plot points. So I had to change it. Sorry for any confusion.*


	2. Yar?

John stood lazily in the corner, wishing he was back at home with his two-year-old daughter. A movement caught his eye. The birthday boy was heading over to Foxy's corner with a plate of cake in hand. He walked over to intercept, but the boy didn't mind him. The boy looked at the sign, giggled, then turned his attention to Foxy.

“Foxy, is it?”

“Yar?” Foxy poked his muzzle out. The boy's eyes widen in awe.

“Arrgh yar ar!” The boy barked excitedly. Foxy's eyes lit up, literally.

The conversation continued in the strange language, while John stood, amazed. No one had been able to understand Foxy before, and John found himself wishing that this boy would come every day.

The boy finished his conversation by offering his cake slice. Foxy took it, then the boy turned away and headed back. Foxy looked after him longingly.

* * *

Jack turned around to find Tim among the group but had no luck. “Tim!?”

“Right here, Pa.” Tim came running from the Pirate Cove corner.

“What were you doing over there?” Jack worried, subconsciously checking his son for injuries.

“Just talking to Foxy.” Jack's eyes widened in alarm. “Don't worry, Pa, a security guard was there the entire time. I was safe. Besides, I promised him I would come back and teach him to play the guitar.” Jack forgot how to breathe.

“Really? Good for you!” Mark came over, and Jack groaned. “What, why can't Tim have some fun?”

Jack huffed a sigh, then turned to Tim. “Go make sure your sister isn't getting in trouble.”

Tim turned, and shouted, “Sam? Where are you?” He ran off toward where she was trying to push a boy's face into the remainder of the cake.

Jack pulled Mark aside. “You know I don't trust these things! They can be very dangerous. Especially Foxy. Have you seen its teeth?”

* * *

Mark was starting to get impatient. “If they were dangerous, why would they be in a child-targeted restaurant!? And Foxy is a he!”

“Do you not care about the safety of your child? Why do you defend these things? They are not alive, they are robots. They aren't even sentient!” Mark groaned.

“Why do you say that?” A calm voice interrupted. Mark turned to see the security guard. His name tag read John Snyder. “What makes you feel that they are not sentient?” He pressed.

“I have seen nothing to the contrary,” Jack states, matter-of-factly.

“Well, I have. Look at Foxy.” The three men turned to look at Pirate Cove. The robot was looking at Tim. Jack bristled beside Mark, but Mark could see the longing and fondness in the fox's eyes, none of the malicious intent that his spouse seemed to expect. “Every day, parents and families come in, take one look at his teeth and hook, and steer their children clear. Every day, Foxy is rejected because of the way he looks. And **every day** , he cries.”

Jack whorled on John at that. “Cries? How is that possible?”

“Because they _are_ sentient, they were given emotions and ways to express them. I can personally assure you, Foxy means no harm to anyone. Today was the first time I have ever seen Foxy happy.” Stunned silence followed his words. Then Jack turned and walked over to Tim, but not before Mark could catch a glimpse of the guilt in his eyes.

“Thanks,” Mark told John.

“Of course. I will always stand up for my friends.” A pause, then, “Did you know that Foxy’s growls and barks are an actual language? That apparently your son knows?”

“No.” Mark’s eyes widened. Then he smiled. “All the more reason to be proud of him.”

John chuckled. “Well, have a good day, Mark.”

“You, too.” Mark turned back to the party in time to catch Sam succeeding in making Freddy say a curse word. “Sam, stop that!” He glanced at Freddy to see what can only be described as mirth in the bear’s eyes. He rolled his own, then pulled Sam away for a scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and very short chapter, school has been as yappy as a pregnant dog. ;) I will try to get more out soon.


End file.
